


Cherry and Atticus: Super Smash-Up

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Camp Lazlo!, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken (TV), Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends go on the ultimate crossover adventure of a lifetime when they meet up with the Powerpuff Girls who are visiting Dexter's lab. He explains to them about different universes and his sister Dee Dee ends up in serious trouble when she turns into a monster from Chemical X and travels across the multiverse. Will they get her back home in time?





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with Cherry getting ready to go with some others to out of town to meet someone.

"Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?" Cathleen asked as she came by.

"Hey, Cath, I'm going out." Cherry told her good friend.

"Another adventure?" Cath replied. "Hey, can I go with you guys this time? I wanna be famous like you."

"Famous? Hardly..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"At best, we're just very well-known!" Lionel replied, poofing downstairs with a suitcase.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see the Powerpuff Girls with Mo's brother Timber Spruce who wants us to meet a certain someone." Cherry said.

"Well, you know me with the good old Cartoon Network before it turned to crap." Cath nudged Cherry about coming along for the ride.

"I dunno... Are you gonna behave yourself this time?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah!" added Lionel. "We don't need a repeat of the Toy Story incident."

"Would I do that?" Cath shrugged.

The others, minus Cherry, then gave her a look.

"Okay, okay, fine," Cath replied. "Plus there'll be some OCs."

"Uh... No..." Cherry said.

"What?" Cath asked.

"Since this isn't a collab story written with YOU, YOUR OCs won't appear like that time we met Rocky and Bullwinkle," Cherry told him. "And that goes the same for me."

"We better hurry, or else we'll miss our bus!" Lionel replied. "We can continue this discussion then!"

Cath looked over to the fourth wall and soon went to join the others.

"Thanks for letting us come, Timber," Mo smiled. "I don't know who's more excited, you or the Professor."

"I think he might be just a little bit ahead of me." Timber chuckled to his younger sister.

"Well, we'll see when we get there." replied Patch.

Once everyone was on, the bus doors soon closed, and they left home to start a brand new adventure.

"So, any interesting adventures lately?" Cath asked.

"Well, this one time in Equestria-" Cherry said.

"Bored." Cath mumbled.

Cherry glanced to her, then stopped talking with a sigh.

"Sorry... It's just I'm not interested in Equestria." Cath said.

"Yeah, but you could at least hear something about it... But never mind..." Cherry then said, turning away from her.

Lionel sighed. "Some people just can't be helped," he told Cherry. "Don't let it get to ya."

"...Yeah..." Cherry nodded. "I won't say anything about it then."

Cath soon looked over, eventually feeling bad that she shot Cherry down like that since she didn't like Equestria.

They soon left home and came in the middle of a traffic jam.

"This might take a while." Timber frowned.

Lionel snapped his fingers, parting the traffic jam and allowing them to cross through. "You're welcome." he said.

"Well, sheeeeooooot!" A country voice cried before they all looked to see that it was Fuzzy Lumpkins. "I still wants a wifey t'share muh life with! Why's you city folk suh uptight?"

"It's nice day, Fuzzy, so I'll give you until the count of 20 to put me down!" Ms. Bellum complained.

"It's Fuzzy Lumpkins!" Cath called out before standing up. "I'll go stop him!"

But Lionel quickly put up a fence in front. "Not so fast!" he stated. "If we're gonna beat the bad guys, then we either do it as a TEAM, or don't do it at ALL!"

"Alright, alright..." Cath rolled her eyes a bit. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"That friend of yours, Cher." Atticus remarked.

"Yeah, I know..." Cherry sighed.

"Now we're gonna kick his butt together!" Lionel replied, changing into his Bat-Mite outfit.

Mo soon changed into Nature Girl, Cherry became Lady Gothika, and Atticus turned into Saiyaman. Cath soon looked around and she donned her own superhero outfit which she called Midnight Moon.

"It's butt-kicking time!" Bat-Mite exclaimed as the team sprung into action.

"Teamo Suprem-" Lady Gothika proclaimed before stopping herself. "Oh, wait. Wrong series."

"Focus on the task, and not your nostalgia." Midnight Moon sneered, almost with her inner wolf.

Three colored streaks were shown to be flying in the sky which only meant one thing.

"Eek! It's the Powerpuff Girls!" Midnight Moon beamed.

Bat-Mite blinked. "Cool...now let's just kick this hectic hilbilly's butt already!" he replied.

"You heard Ms. Bellum!" Blossom glared.

"Yeah, drop her, this is your last chance!" Buttercup growled.

"You're being a jerk!" Bubbles added.

"I alweez wann'ed tuh git married somewhere ruhmantic!" Fuzzy laughed as he escaped with Ms. Bellum.

"He's headed for the zoo!" Saiyaman told the others.

"Then let's head him off!" replied Nature Girl.

"Oh, no! All those animals!" Bubbles cried out.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, we'll help them." Nature Girl soothed.

"This oughta slow down them Powerpuff Girls and their new friends." Fuzzy smirked as he used a flamethrower, burning down the animal cages to free the wild animals to terrorize the citizens while carrying Ms. Bellum as she counted down from 20.

"Wait...why is she counting down?" asked Bat-Mite.

"She's giving Fuzzy until she gets to one to put her down." Midnight Moon reminded.

"Ah..." Bat-Mite replied.

The talking dog was shown to be surrounded by lions with a little boy who had adopted him until the Powerpuff Girls flew in to save them.

"We need to get these animals back in their cages!" Blossom glared.

"Without hurting them!" Bubbles added with a pout.

"Or letting them hurt anyone else!" Buttercup concluded.

"This calls for...FURIOUS FIERY FELINE!" Blossom shouted, as the girls merged into...a giant, flaming cat.

"I nearly forgot they could do that." Midnight Moon said.

"And you call yourself a cartoon expert." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Well, they only did it ONCE." replied Bat-Mite.

The animals soon panicked and ran off.

"It's working!" The Girls beamed.

The animals soon went back into their cages.

"Here," Saiyaman said, twisting metal bars together to shut the cage doors. "This'll hold until the zoo officials can order more doors."

"Good thinking, Saiyaman." Blossom smiled to that.

"But where's Fuzzy and Ms. Bellum?" asked Nature Girl.

"Over there!" Bubbles pointed out.

"Don't worry, Ms. Bellum!" Blossom called out, flying over. "We'll save-"

"20!" Ms. Bellum's voice snapped and soon whammed Fuzzy onto the ground. "Too bad this creep didn't know I'm a 10th level black belt in full-contact Kyokushin Karate."

Bat-Mite clapped. "Way to go, Miss Bellum!"

"Wow, Ms. Bellum, you rock!" Buttercup added.

Ms. Bellum smiled bashfully and thankfully for them.

"Come on, Girls, we're gonna be late!" The Professor cried out, screeching by in his car beside his superhero daughters.

"But Professor, we just saved the day!" Blossom said.

"We helped too!" Saiyaman added.

"That's great, and I'm very proud of you, but we've got to get moving!" The Professor beamed.

"Going to a science fair?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Oh, even better than that!" The Professor beamed.

"I've never seen the Professor this excited." Buttercup commented.

"Me neither," replied Lionel, as he and the others changed back. "Feels weird..."

"True, Buttercup and Lionel, it's not every day you get a tour of-" The Professor beamed.

"DEXTER'S LABORATORY!" A new voice announced as they soon came altogether into a new scenery with a new, but old face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends: The Powerpuff Girls!"

"Erm... Hi, Dexter." Blossom blushed a little.

Dexter chuckled sheepishly. "Eh-heh...hi, Blossom. Nice seeing you again..."

Bubbles giggled while Buttercup smirked.

"Anyway, YOU invited US, Dexter." Buttercup then said.

"Hey, Dexter," Cath smirked. "This is really cool."

"Dexter, this is our dad, the Professor, and Mo's brother, Timber Spruce!" Blossom introduced.

"Oh...it is a pleasure to be making your acquaintances." Dexter replied, shaking hands with them.

"Good to meet you too, Dexter," The Professor smiled to the young boy. "Professor Utonium's the name. It's a real honor to meet you in person, Dexter. I just can't wait to get a tour of your lab. You know, when Blossom first told us about that adventure you all took traveling through time-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Professor Utonium," Dexter interrupted, waving his finger. "I believe we had worked out an agreement via inter-dimensional email."

"Ah, yes, of course." The Professor replied.

"What's that mean?" Cath asked.

"They made a deal with each other through email?" Cherry replied. "Whatya think it means?"

"I think it was like an arrangement they made." replied Lionel as Professor Utonium handed Dexter a vial full of Chemical X.

"One small sample of Chemical X for you to study," The Professor told Dexter. "Now, this is a very powerful and unpredictable chemical, Dexter."

"He's right," Timber added. "You have to promise not to do anything evil with it. Not that I think we have to worry about that from you."

"Please, you two!" Dexter replied. "Outmoded concepts of good and evil have no place in the house of science! Ours isn't the business of what IS, what ISN'T, and what MAY BE!"

"That's a pretty good point." Atticus remarked.

"Also, Dexter is a good guy! If there's anyone you should watch out for, it's his jerky rival Mandark!" added Lionel.

"Gosh, I guess that's right," The Professor chuckled, holding the vial out to the boy genius. "Here you go, son!"

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we begin the tour?" Dexter smiled.

"Totally!" Cath beamed. "I'm a big Cartoon Cartoons fan!"

"We know," Lionel replied. "As am I!"

"I'm probably bigger~" Cath smirked.

"Not a contest." Cherry told them both.

"Yippee." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You said it, Buttercup!" The Professor beamed.

"Whoooa..." Cath gushed, looking at the various screens of characters in the background. "Cow & Chicken... Johnny Bravo... Ed, Edd, n Eddy! Some of the best cartoons ever put on Cartoon Network!"

"Heck yeah!" Lionel replied. "These guys are all classics! I think we met a bunch of them during the Super Secret Crisis War crossover!"

"You brought THEM to do that and not me?" Cath pouted to Cherry.

"You are so picky sometimes..." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me, Lionel," Dexter said to that. "Ever since our multi-dimensional adventure, I've been picking up trails leading to various worlds left behind by Vilgax and Aku's robots. By following these trails, I can discover the entryways to the various realities that make up the multiverse!" he then began to explain. "These windows all connect to a giant database that in turn connects to a molecular transport machine. It's still in the trial stage, but when calibrated correctly, it will allow for travel between these worlds. This will eventually make visiting old friends like Ben 10 and Samurai Jack as simple as walking across the street."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Wow! There's so many!" Blossom beamed from the sights.

"And I can hardly wait to meet 'em all again!" Lionel added. "It's like...like...a great big doorway between worlds!"

"I gotta check this out!" Cath added.

"This is Monkey!" Dexter then introduced his animal friend who was running on a treadmill. "He is earning his keep by helping me in my experiments with kinetic energy."

"You know, I used to have a lab primate too!" The Professor smiled before thinking back. "It... Sort of went sideways."

"Right... Mojo Jojo..." Lionel winced. "That became a whole thing..."

"Well, I have some advice," Timber offered. "The key to an animal assistant is that they always know who's in charge... Well, most of the time for the Professor's case."

Bubbles soon glanced over as she thought she saw something.

"If you will continue this way..." Dexter told his guests.

And so the group followed behind Dexter as he continued to show them around his lab. Bubbles and Cath soon wandered from the group.

Dee Dee was shown to be hiding, thinking that she got away freely. "Whew! Close one."

"Hi! What's your name?" Bubbles smiled to the older blonde girl.

"Jinkies! It's Dee Dee!" Cath gasped.

"Oh, great." Dexter groaned, face-palming.

"Sorry, you scared me!" Dee Dee smiled to Bubbles and Cath. "I'm Dee Dee, Dexter's sister! You can fly?"

"I didn't know Dexter had a sister!" Bubbles beamed.

"Yep!" Cath replied.

"Buttercup! Blossom! Atticus! Cherry! Mo! Lionel!" Bubbles called out. "Come meet Dexter's sister!"

Lionel blinked. "Oh, we've met Dee Dee..." he replied.

"Dee Dee! What are you doing in my laboratory?!" Dexter glared. "I told you I had a very important tour scheduled for today! GET OUT!"

"I just wanted to meet your new superhero and adventurer friends." Dee Dee smiled innocently.

"Stop being such a crumb, Dexter." Buttercup crossed her arms at the boy genius.

"Look, you guys aren't from around here, so I'll explain: my sister is a walking wrecking ball," Dexter explained. "It is in everybody's best interest that she leaves immediately."

"I agree." Mo said as she began to try to push Dee Dee out of the lab.

"He has a point," Lionel replied. "In every case Dee Dee has been inside the lab, all she does is wreak havoc and cause lots of destruction."

"Fine, I'll leave," Dee Dee smiled innocently. "But first, let me entertain you with my new dance!"

"It's probably about that Pony Puff Princess stuff or girly junk," Cath said. "Better skip it, right, Buttercup?"

"I wanna see where this dance goes." Buttercup shrugged.

"But I thought you would hate dancing?" Cath said. "You're the tough and mean one."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that's all there is to my character," replied Buttercup. "I learned that after I went to that monastery."

"Ya know, Cath, just because Buttercup's a tough fighter and aggressive a lot doesn't mean she hates everything feminine or would threaten to beat someone up at the drop of a hat." Cherry advised.

"Yeah! I'm a superhero, not a psychopath!" Buttercup added.

Dee Dee soon danced for all of them as the others decided to humor her for a little while.

"Ooh!" Blossom smiled.

"She's a good dancer!" Bubbles added.

"She's got the moves!" Buttercup approved.

"NO! Do not encourage her!" exclaimed Dexter. "Everything that has gone wrong in this lab is my sister's fault! It always starts with the dancing..." and as he said that, Dee Dee tripped over a wire. "Seriously, she is a series of elaborate accidents waiting to happen!"

Lionel pointed to the unfolding disaster. "You mean like THAT?" he asked.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?!" Dexter cried out. "Dee Dee! Watch out for the-"

Dee Dee grunted, hitting against the table with the vial on it and it soon shook loose, about to fall on her.

"CHEMICAL X!" Everyone else panicked.

The Chemical X soon broke free and splattered onto Dee Dee, transforming her into a hideous monster.

"Dee Dee...?" asked Bubbles. Her only response came in the form of a monstrous roar.

"Stop her!" exclaimed Dexter. "The Chemical X has turned her into a wild mutant monster! She will wreck my lab!"

"Wow, you weren't kidding." noted Buttercup.

"Dee Dee, calm down!" Bubbles cried out.

Dee Dee soon punched her away into a wall.

"So much for reasoning with her!" Bubbles then glared.

"I'm sorry about this, Dee Dee." Atticus said before going to tackle down the monster girl.

But Dee Dee just smacked him aside, before Blossom used her ice breath to stop her. "That ought to cool her down!" she remarked.

"I thought you said Atticus was an indestructible god who couldn't get hurt." Cath said to Cherry.

"One, she never said he was an indestructible god, you're just exaggerating," replied Lionel. "Two, just because you get knocked aside doesn't mean you got hurt."

Dee Dee soon broke out from the ice prison.

"Ugh, this is impossible!" Mo complained as she used her vines only for them to be snapped apart.

"Quick! Create a laser-vision cage to hold her!" Blossom suggested.

"No! Atomic Snot Rocket!" Buttercup replied. "We never do that one!"

"Let's do The Fire Cat one!" Bubbles smirked.

"Get her away from The Inter-Dimensional Molecular Transporter!" Dexter yelped as his sister got away.

"Too late!" Timber yelped as Dee Dee was now out of the lab. "She's gone!"

"What happened to her?" Blossom asked.

"She must have accidentally transported herself into another dimension!" The Professor replied.

"Yes, but she damaged the Interdimensional Tracking System!" replied Dexter. "Without it, it will be impossible to know where she went! She could be anywhere! And in her unstable, mutated form...she will be nothing but trouble."

"Great... Now what?" Cherry sulked a bit.

"Then we'll use our magic to bring out a tracker to find her." Cath suggested.

"Convenient!" Cherry replied, with a bit of a deadpan as that seemed to be an 'ass pull'.

"I WAS going to construct one using my vast amount of technology..." replied Dexter sadly. "But sure, go ahead and ruin my fun..."

"What?" Cath asked before looking to Cherry. "Isn't that what you guys would do?"

"Not unless Dexter would have a scientific solution," Cherry told her. "Cath, we know you wanna go on adventures with us, but you need to look closely at what we do and when it's necessary rather than just assume. Yes, you have magic, so do we. Yes, you have superpowers, so do we. Yes, you wanna help out and save the day, but we've told you in Toy Story, you have to be patient and be a friend and use teamwork."

"So we can at least let Dexter do what he can to help." added Lionel.

"Well, all right..." Cath mumbled. "What do you have that we CAN use, Dexter?"

"Hmm... Let me check my things..." Dexter paused as he went to explore his own inventions.

"If not, then we can try back in Townsville." Timber suggested.

"That could work," Lionel replied. "Perhaps we could combine stuff from Dexter and Professor Utonium's labs!"

"Yeah, let's try that out." Timber smiled.

"Well said, Timber Spruce." Atticus smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, they arrived at the Utonium house.

"This Quantum Stabilizer Ray is last year's model...but I suppose your lab will suffice as a temporary workspace..." Dexter noted.

"How are you gonna find Dee Dee?" asked Bubbles. "You said yourself she could be ANYWHERE!"

"That's true, Bubbles, but Dexter, Timber Spruce, and I may have come up with a way to track her!" The Professor replied.

"Of course!" Dexter beamed. "My scientific genius knows no bounds."

"So, what's your brilliant plan, genius?" Buttercup scoffed a bit.

"There's the Buttercup I know." Cath smirked.

"I'm glad you asked," replied Dexter. "by tweaking your professor's amateur lab gear to search for the unique universal properties found in my own glove, we can track those properties as they appear in universes they are not native to--"

"We're gonna go ahead and trust that you understand what you're saying?" interrupted Buttercup. 

Dexter face-palmed. "...When the sensor is switched on, Dee Dee will stick out like a sore thumb." he explained flatly.

"Oh! And then we go get her!" said Buttercup.

"But Dee Dee trashed your transporter!" added Bubbles.

"I think we have the solution on that, gang!" Timber smiled before taking out bracelets for all of them with assorted colors. 

"These bracelets will allow you to travel to other universes!" The Professor added.

"Cool!" Buttercup beamed.

"And when you do find Dee Dee, simply administer this Chemical Y spray!" The Professor continued, taking out a bottle. "It should cancel out the effects of the Chemical X dosing and reverse her mutation!"

"Got it!" Cath beamed. "Catch and spray!"

"We're ready to go and save Dee Dee!" Mo smiled.

"Any luck picking up her signal, Dexter?" Atticus asked.

"I believe I have found her," Dexter replied. "...Strange..." 

"Eh? What is it?" asked Lionel.

"She seems to be in the middle of Nowhere..." replied Dexter.

"Nowhere? As in Nowhere, Kansas?" asked the group.

"That's where Courage the Cowardly Dog lives." Cath realized.

"Well, that's where Dee Dee is." Timber said to the group.

"We better get going then." Atticus suggested.

Eventually, they were all zapped over to a house that was by itself with no neighbors.

"We made it!" Blossom smiled.

"There's something creepy about this place." Bubbles pouted.

"Yeah, everything!" Buttercup glared. "Let's just find Dee Dee and get out of here!" 

"So, who's knocking?" asked Buttercup.

"Not it!" Bubbles replied. "Who KNOWS what's in there?"

"Ugh... I'll do it!" Blossom remarked. "Some superheroes YOU are..." She then came up to the door, but soon hesitated.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Cath smirked. "Is the big tough superhero scared of some run down old house? You scared too, Cherry?"

"...WHY would I need to feel scared right now?" Cherry asked.

"Because you get scared easily." Cath reminded. 

"No, I don't," Cherry snapped as she knocked on the door. "That was just because you butchered my character once."

"I was just going with what I've read." Cath shrugged.

"Well, apparently you need to read more," Cherry told her. "You should do research when writing fan fiction or borrowing characters who aren't your own."

"Oh! You must be the dog-sitters!" A voice greeted as someone soon came to the door.

The Powerpuff Girls screamed out of terror as they held onto each other. 

"And you must be....Muriel Bagge, right?" asked Lionel calmly. "Lionel W. Schwartz, pleased to meetcha. These are my friends and fellow dog-sitters."

"You all had me worried," replied Muriel. "We were expecting you 15 minutes ago!"

"Yeah. You just lost your tip!" replied a grumpy old man standing nearby.

"Yeah, well, you should tip us, old man before I show YOU--" Cath glared.

"CATH! Control yourself!" Cherry told her friend before she could show her inner wolf. "Gosh... I think you have anger management issues sometimes." 

"Use your brains, not your brawn!" Lionel whispered. 

"I'd like to introduce you to Courage," replied Muriel, gesturing to a small pink dog with brown ears and a brown nose. 

He took one look at the group, then screamed and ran for it.

"Aww... Poor thing." Mo frowned for the poor cowardly dog.

"Aww, don't worry," Muriel coaxed. "He likes ye. He always gets this way with new people. I'm sure by the end of the night, you all will be the best of friends! Come along now, Eustace."

The others didn't look too sure about that, but Bubbles's heart melted when she saw Courage.

"You SURE these are the dog-sitters?" Eustace asked, taking out a poster of a mysterious person in the picture. "Don't look nuthin' like their picture."

"Now ye try to stop gettin' out of dinner, Eustace!" Muriel said, pushing her husband towards the door. "Have a great time, kids, and thanks again! We'll be home by midnight!" 

"You two have a great time!" Lionel waved. 

Once the two were out the door, he sighed as he turned back to the others.

"C'mon, let's go. Dee Dee's obviously not here." said Blossom.

"But what about that cute, fuzzy, pink little puppy?" asked Bubbles. "Someone has to watch him!!"

"Yeah! We can't leave him!" Mo added, as she was a dog person of course.

"What? No way!" Buttercup glared. "He hates us! Let's go!"

"No! Look at him! He's so sweet~" Bubbles cooed as she ran up to the cowardly dog. "You're just a little nervous, aren't you, Courage? We'll take care of you!" 

"Put 'im down, Bubbles," replied Buttercup. "He looks sick."

"Buttercup's right," added Blossom. "We're here to find Dee Dee, not watch some weird, scared dog."

"B-But we can't just leave him here all alone!" Bubbles whimpered. "You saw how creepy it is out there!!"

"Atticus... We can't..." Mo pouted.

"We can't leave the dog..." Atticus sighed a bit. "Guys, we should stay. At least until the real dog-sitter shows up."

"Atticus is right," Blossom agreed. "THEN we have to go! The entire multiverse is at stake here, remember?!"

"This is the worst universe I've ever been sent to." Buttercup huffed as she sat in the rocking chair.

Time seemed to pass really slowly as Lionel flipped through the channels. "All they have on TV is footage of old Kaiju films and one channel with this guy who has a banana in his ears..." he commented.

"Is it Franklin Sherman?" Cherry replied about the latter. 

"No..." Lionel replied. "The banana is spinning, and he's dressed in some sort of spacesuit."

"Ah, okay, it's better than nothing." Cherry replied.

It seemed to be a bit of a boring experience so far, though they mostly watched the TV.

"So... Does this dog DO anything?" Buttercup huffed.

"Oh, here!" Bubbles smiled, taking out a tennis ball for the dog. "Catch, Courage!"

Courage screamed out as she threw the ball and he tried to avoid it. 

"Worst. Universe. EVER." grumbled Buttercup.

"Who are you, Comic Book Guy from The Simpsons?" asked Lionel. "That guy is such a pompous windbag!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That must be the real dog-sitter!" exclaimed Blossom as she went to the door.

"Never trust a man in a ponytail." Cherry said about the Comic Book Guy.

A mysterious drifter soon came to the door in silence.

"Um... Are YOU the dog-sitter?" Blossom asked the stranger.

The stranger then gestured to the shirt which read "I ♥ Dogs".

"I guess it's him." Blossom shrugged to the others. 

"That guy doesn't exactly seem trustworthy." remarked Lionel suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, we shouldn't judge on how it looks." Cath smirked to get back at them.

"...That doesn't make any sense." Cherry said.

"It's a cartoon, what sense needs to be made?" Cath shrugged. 

Lionel snorted. "One, that doesn't apply to all cartoons, just some. And two, that guy is SO OBVIOUSLY EVIL, I can practically smell it!!"

"Oh, well, if you're gonna be like that," Cath smirked before glaring with beady red eyes. "Let's get 'im."

"Yeah, this guy is clearly evil." Buttercup glared.

"We're in a different universe so we can't just be declaring people 'evil' without knowing the details," Blossom spoke up. "We'll hang around for a few more minutes and make sure everything's cool, but we are on a tight schedule!"

Lionel face-palmed. "It's THAT kinda thinking that got you screwed over in 'Fallen Arches'..." he grumbled.

"So... How long have you been a dog-sitter?" asked Blossom.

"I have been collecting dogs' souls since before time immemorial..." The stranger replied in a creepy voice. He chuckled evilly, and Courage screamed as he ran for his life.

"Toldja he was evil!" Lionel replied. "Sometimes you need to check, sure, but this isn't one of those times!!"

"A good lesson for the future though." Atticus said.

"That's it, you're outta here!" Buttercup said, grabbing the stranger by his shirt.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar was heard from the kitchen, followed by a scream of terror.

"Courage?" asked Bubbles.

Suddenly, Dee Dee smashed through the wall, with the dog in question clinging to her forehead. "WHAT A CUTE PUPPY!!!" roared Dee Dee, completely unaware of all the destruction she was causing.

"Gaugh!" Cath winced a bit. "Man, she sure is ugly now."

"Nice." Cherry deadpanned.

"Quick! Use the Chemical Y spray!" Buttercup cried out.

Dee Dee soon shoved Buttercup out the window.

"Catch!" Bubbles cried out, tossing the bottle over to the cowardly dog. "Courage! That spray will change this monster back into a nice girl!"

Courage caught the bottle, but before he could get it to the others, he tripped over debris, and fell, breaking the bottle.

"Nice grip there, Courage." Cath mumbled.

"Oww! My arm!" Bubbles cried out as Dee Dee chomped on her. "It's all slimy in here!"

"Bubbles, where's your transporter bracelet?" Mo asked the blonde Powerpuff Girl.

"Oh, no! Dee Dee must've--" Bubbles whimpered before panicking as Dee Dee gulped. "Swallowed it!"

Dee Dee soon teleported away after gulping down the bracelet. 

"Oh, no; she's gone!" Blossom exclaimed. "C'mon everyone, we have to get back to Townsville! With that bracelet, who KNOWS where Dee Dee could be?"

"Well, buddy, this looks like goodbye." Mo told the cowardly dog.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Mo." Atticus soothed his girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks for trying to help, Courage," Bubbles cooed. "It was very brave of you."

"Even though he's supposed to be scared of everything." Cath said.

"Despite what you might think, bravery and courage are two different things." Atticus advised.

Lionel nodded. "Courage is not the absence of fear; rather, it is the ability to act in the presence of fear," he explained as they began glowing. "In short: it's doing something even if you're scared."

"Bye, Courage!" Mo called out.

"Yeah, bye!" The Powerpuff Girls added.

Courage smiled to them as he then looked like he was going to miss them. And in a flash of light, the group vanished, having returned to Townsville.


	3. Chapter 3

"THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE IS DOOMED!" Dexter cried out.

"Uh, how?" Cath asked.

"First my sister Dee Dee mutated into a horrible monster, THEN she disappeared into another world!" Dexter began.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Buttercup shrugged.

"And now she has swallowed your inter-dimensional transporter bracelet and is bouncing willy-nilly between the universes, no doubt terrorizing residents, and weakening the fabric of the cosmos!" Dexter then concluded. 

"The good news is I've made you a new transporter bracelet, Bubbles!" The Professor explained as he handed it to her.

"Try not to lose THIS one..." Dexter muttered.

"All right, let's learn from our mistakes," Blossom suggested. "We have to hit Dee Dee with this Chemical Y Spray as soon as we lay eyes on her! She'll be easier to deal with as a normal girl!"

"So you would think." Dexter mumbled from that.

They soon heard a beeping sound.

"What was that?" Cherry asked.

"The alert I set up!" Dexter replied. "I believe we have located Dee Dee's signature!" 

"Great! Where did she go?" asked Lionel curiously.

Dexter soon showed them.

"This... This place looks a bit disturbing... Even for me..." Atticus commented.

"I warn you again to be prepared for anything," Dexter advised. "There's no telling how weird things will get in these parallel universes! And this one looks weirder than most."

"I have to agree." Atticus replied.

"What? Can't handle it?" Cath replied.

"I didn't say that," Atticus said. "I just don't think this is the type of world I would be crazy about." 

Lionel shrugged. "And yet, it still looks better than the 5th Dimension..."

"I guess we can get it over with." Atticus said.

"It'll be okay, Atticus," Mo smiled. "We're all here with you."

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "Just doesn't look like something I'd be too crazy about."

"Then you have no childhood." Cath crossed her arms a bit at him.

Lionel glared. "Stop being rude," he snapped. "Or else you can just go home right now!"

Cath just pouted in response.

And so, they left again into the other world they were asked to visit to go and get Dee Dee. They soon heard a crying cow and beside her was an annoyed looking chicken. 

"We made it!" exclaimed Mo.

"Whoa! What the--" asked the chicken, doing a double-take.

"Well, where IS she?" asked Buttercup. "Dexter said he pinpointed Dee Dee's location to this exact spot!"

"We must've just missed her." Cath guessed.

"Did you say Dee Dee?" The chicken asked. "You know that contract stealer?"

"A chicken!" The group gasped.

"How you know my name?" The chicken asked. "Who is you guys?"

"They call us the Powerpuff Girls, citizens, and this is Cherry with her adventure friends," Buttercup replied. "Superheros and, well, adventure friends. Now what do you know about Dee Dee?"

"Just that we're washed up now because of her!" The cow sniffled.

"Yeah. If that Chazwick Hiney thinks he can get rid of us that easy, he's got another thing coming!" added Chicken.

"I....'m not sure I wanna know who this Chazwick Hiney guy is." Atticus mumbled.

"What do you mean, Big Brother?" Cow asked.

"I mean we go down to that studio and make some demands!" Chicken snapped. "He can't just toss 'em aside like some old garbage!"

"Wait!" Blossom spoke up. "So this Hiney guy took Dee Dee to a studio?"

"He said he was going to make her a superstar!" Cow replied.

"Then we're coming with you!" Cath proclaimed. "Chazwick Hiney? This clearly has the Red Guy written all over it! Only HE would make a fake identity that references the fact that he doesn't wear pants!"

"No offense, but we don't need a bunch of little girls taggin' along. This is serious business." Chicken protested....which made the Powerpuffs beat the giblets out of him. "Point taken, welcome aboard...."

"Did ya have to beat him up?" Cherry asked.

"Brains beat brawns every time, huh?" Cath replied.

"You hush." Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"Well, Chicken IS kind of a dimwit, so of course being reasonable wouldn't really work with him," Lionel replied. "Plus he has the mindset that girls can't do anything right, considering the universe he lives in."

"Okay, I'll let that slide." Cherry said.

And soon!

"So this is the only entrance." Blossom said.

"Security looks tight!" Buttercup added.

"Come on, Cow, we were superstars a few minutes ago," Chicken told his bovine sister. "He'll let us through," he then walked up to the security booth with an innocent shrug. "The name's Chicken, and this here's Cow. We're here to see a Chazwick Hiney." 

A certain dimwitted baboon was working as the security guard.

"I. R. not seeing you on the list!" he said. "If Cow and Chicken not having an appointment, Cow and Chicken are leaving!"

Chicken grabbed Baboon by the snout and pulled him to his face. "Look, Monkey--if I sez we has an appointment, THEN WE HAS AN APPOINTMENT!!"

This, however, ended in the two of them getting kicked out by Baboon.

"So, how did it go?" Cherry asked, leaning against the wall, filing her nails.

"That security guard's not messing around." Blossom told the others.

"We're going to need a plan." Atticus nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea!" Bubbles chirped as she saw a poster of a movie star on the wall. 

"Okay..." Lionel shrugged. "You and the girls go with that plan. And the rest of us? I'll just make us invisible so we can sneak past the gate!"

"Sounds good to me," Cherry shuddered. "This woman's face is creeping me out... I feel like Joan Rivers just made a Cartoon Network cameo." 

"Yeah, then got her face smashed in with a rolling pin," Patch added as Lionel snapped his fingers, making the group invisible.

"Now remember, just because people can't see you in this mode doesn't mean they can't HEAR you." Lionel advised.

They soon followed after as the Powerpuff Girls, Cow, and Chicken were in disguise as the actress.

"You are having appointment?" IR asked the 'actress' without looking at her.

"Appointment? Do you know we--I am?" Bubbles replied.

"IR apologizing, Miss von Lovely!" IR grinned bashfully and innocently. "IR not recognizing you at first! Please! Go in!"

"Good thing Baboon's I.Q. is lower than his salary..." Cathleen snickered.

"Lucky us." Cherry replied.

"Such grave~" IR smiled out of love as 'the actress' wandered off.

They soon came together inside of the building.

"Now, we just gotta find this Hiney guy's office." Atticus said.

"You mean the Red Guy," said Lionel. "And if I know the Red Guy, he probably has a big label on his door."

"Then let's go!" Cherry said.

They soon ran off to go and find the Red Guy in question.

Chazwick Hiney's Office located on the 300th Floor! a caption read aloud.

"All right, let's get moving with that paperwork, baby!" The Red Guy smirked to Dee Dee. "I have a feeling you're about to be in high demand!"

BOOM!

"You got that right, Hiney!" Blossom glared as she busted down the door with the others. "Let her go! You have no idea what's going on here!"

"Yeah! Neither do we!" Chicken added.

"I'm not holding ANYBODY hostage!" The Red Guy protested. "Dee Dee deserves to be famous. Have you SEEN her dance?!"

"Hundreds of times actually with the Fanciful Unicorn crap." Cath replied.

"Now, leave immediately or I'll have to call my elite security agent!" The Red Guy told them. "Keep signing, Dee Dee~"

"That's it! We're done playing nice!" Buttercup glared.

"Agent Weasel, activate!" The Red Guy soon signaled.

Suddenly, the door broke down and in came I.M. Weasel, wearing a crazy-looking helmet.

"Allow me to introduce Agent Weasel. Top of the line in brainwashed security agents!" the Red Guy exclaimed. "Now.... DESTROY THEM!!!"

"Not WEASEL!!" Lionel exclaimed. "Mr. Bighead, you've gone TOO FAR this time!!"

"I'm just surprised he isn't calling Weasel a 'squirrel' anymore," Cath laughed. "That was funny every time he got his species name wrong."

"Does she think EVERY running joke is funny?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"It feels like it sometimes." Cherry replied.

"Whatever," Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Let's double-team him!"

Weasel soon began to attack them all under The Red Guy's control. "I! AM! WEASEL!"

"I can help, Big Brother." Cow suggested.

"No way, Cow," Chicken told her. "This has escalated, like quite a bit."

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good cows to do nuthin'..." Cow replied.

"Cow, what are you--" Chicken began, but soon saw that his sister was gone. "Hey! Where did you go?!"

"Our turn, Weasel!" Mo glared, using vines to tie up the rodent.

Lionel then took out a mallet from hammerspace and slammed it over Weasel. "That oughta subdue 'im!"

"Supercow, al rescate!" A voice called out.

"Oh, hi, Supercow." Cherry greeted.

Lionel snickered. "Classic."

Supercow quickly punched the helmet off Weasel's head. "Teniamos un trato, Hiney! Dejala Ir!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, no worries, she's all yours!" The Red Guy smiled nervously as he pushed Dee Dee over to them. "This has all been a simple misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding, my ass!" Cath glared. "I'm gonna kick yours next!"

Dee Dee soon hiccuped which zapped her away.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus complained from that.

"Looks like we gotta go after her AGAIN!" shrugged Patch. "A hero's work is never done!"

"You know, I think I get why the Red Guy has so many disguises in this show." replied Lionel.

"Care to elaborate?" Cath asked him. "Even if I'm the world renowned Cartoon Network expert."

"In the pilot episode 'No Smoking' the Red Guy introduced himself as The Devil, and they say temptation comes in many forms, right?" explained Lionel. "So in every episode, he tries to tempt Cow and Chicken into making some terrible deal with him; a literal deal with the devil!"

"Huh... That's pretty clever..." Cherry had to admit.

"Show-off." Cath pouted to herself.

"It's NOT showing off," Lionel replied. "Hell, I literally just realized that at this moment!! Also, world-renowned expert? Aren't WE getting a bit arrogant?"

"Yeah, Cath, I never really thought about it before myself, and it makes a lot of sense now that he's mentioned it." Cherry added.

"Thanks!" Lionel replied. "Now...let's get moving after Dee Dee! I got a lock on her dimensional signature!"

"Should we go back to Dexter to check in or go right away?" Mo asked.

"We better move it, tout suite!" Lionel replied. "We might lose her again!"

"It was really good to meet you," Cherry told Cow and Chicken, quickly shaking their hoof and wing as she went with her friends to continue going after Dee Dee. "Such a big fan from childhood, even if your cartoon was really messed up sometimes. Not to mention some people thought of as a rip-off on Ren & Stimpy like Schnookums & Meat or 2 Stupid Dogs. Take care!"

"Bye, guys!" Lionel replied as the group left.

"Well... That dimension sure was something..." Atticus commented. "No offense, Cherry, but I'm not sure if I wanna go back there."

"That's okay, Atticus," Cherry replied. "It didn't seem like a universe you'd be that crazy about."

"Next thing you know he won't like Ren & Stimpy." Cath said.

Atticus looked to her. "I... Don't..."

"Why not?!" Cath asked him.

"It's too wild, gross, and horrifying for me." Atticus replied.

"Especially during the Adult Party Cartoon era! Talk about nauseating!" Lionel shivered. "No wonder Jon Kricfalusi got fired from Nickelodeon, and can't get a steady animation job!"

"Okay, Adult Party Cartoon, I agree on, but Ren & Stimpy is a landmark for cartoons!" Cath said.

"And that's fine... I just don't like it," Atticus said. "It's not for me. We all have opinions, I'm sorry we don't agree on that series being the best ever."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinions."

"I wonder where we're going now?" Cherry said.

"I have a feeling it'll be familiar to us." Patch said to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.


	4. Chapter 4

We are soon shown a mansion where two kids are wandering around with a rag doll that was alive who was actually an imaginary friend known as World.

"Where could Bloo be?" Phoebe wondered.

"Huh... He must've hidden in the house somewhere." Mac shrugged to her.

"Oh... This must be that Foster's place you guys talked about!" Lionel remarked.

"I thought it seemed familiar!" Patch beamed.

"And look, there's Phoebe!" Atticus pointed out.

"Oh, right; Thor's sister." Lionel remembered.

"This must be the place." Blossom said.

Mac, World, and Phoebe soon found Bloo and it was now Mac's turn to count.

"Ten!" Mac said before seeing he had company. "Whoa! Hey! Who are you?"

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom smiled.

"We're superheros!" Bubbles added before blushing a bit to Mac.

"We're on a trans-dimensional mission of mega importance!" Buttercup added.

"Not to mention we happen to be needing your help!" Lionel added.

"Cool!" Mac beamed before looking over. "Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch?"

"Man, who HASN'T Cherry met?" Cath asked before smirking as she remembered something from when she met Rocky & Bullwinkle with them. "Oh, yeah, The Cheetah Girls."

Lionel shrugged. "Eh...also, name's Lionel. Pleased to meet'cha! Cherry and Atticus have told me a lot of stuff about ya, but it's all good." he explained.

"Well, that's good." Mac smiled.

"And I'm Cathleen Ross," Cath added. "Cherry's best friend."

"One of them anyway." Patch replied.

Cath growled like a wolf from that to scare him.

"...Is that supposed to scare me?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, cuz I'm part wolf, remember?" Cath replied. "I'm not ordinary and neither are the wolves back at my house."

"Listen, big shot, I've seen crap that would make your fur turn white," replied Patch. "And these wolves are supposed to scare me? Yeah... I don't think so."

"Good to see ya, Mac." Cherry smiled to the boy.

"Good to see you too." Mac smiled back.

"Do you live here?" Buttercup asked the boy.

"Not really, I hang out here a lot though," Mac replied. "This is a home for imaginary friends."

And so Cherry and Atticus explained to the Powerpuffs how Foster's worked and their adventures with Mac.

"It sounds like a lot of fun!" Bubbles gushed.

"It can be at times, Bubs." Cherry replied.

"We're looking for someone," Blossom told Mac. "A big, green monster named Dee Dee."

"Dee Dee? I KNEW Bloo was up to something!" Mac replied. 

"You've seen her?" Buttercup glared. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea," Mac shrugged with a small frown. "Hiding somewhere. We just started a game of Ultimate Hide 'n Seek."

"Mind if we help you look?" suggested Lionel. "More eyes are better than two!"

"Did he just call me a--" Cath glared.

"MORE eyes, MORE!" Cherry told her. "Besides, I doubt he'd call you a Four Eyes."

"Yeah! So make yourself useful and put those peepers of yours to work!" Lionel added.

"Come on, we better go inside," Phoebe suggested as she came to the doors with Mac. "Someone's bound to have seen her."

"Yeah! Come on!" Mac added in agreement. "We'll start on the ground floor and work our way up!"

And so they went inside.

Lionel gave an impressed whistle. "Blathering Blatherskite! This place is ginormous!" he exclaimed.

"How many imaginary friends live here?" asked Buttercup.

"Um...a lot." replied Mac. "We'd better start looking. Game's not over until we find everyone."

And so, they began their search.

"There's Wilt!" Phoebe spotted.

"Aw, nuts." Wilt pouted once he was found by the others.

"These are the Powerpuff Girls and Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch's other friends: Cathleen and Lionel," Mac introduced. "They're trying to find that new girl, Dee Dee. Help us look!"

Wilt smiled and soon removed a pillow to show a purple monster hiding there.

"Traitor!" Eduardo glared.

"Looks like a killer." Cath smirked to Eduardo.

"Not really." Cherry told her.

"Yup!" Mo remarked. "From what I've heard, Eduardo LOOKS big and scary, but he's a total softie! But it was to inspire his creator to be brave!"

"Don't tell me; he likes My Little Pony too." Cath replied.

"You know it's not really girly, right?" Cherry said.

"It's not?" Cath asked.

"Do you think I would watch it if it were so girly?" Cherry replied.

"...No, I guess not..." Cath said.

"Watch before you judge, I've made that mistake myself," Cherry told her before going off. "I don't think Coco can be too far away from here."

"Over here!" Blossom smiled once she saw the bird plane imaginary friend.

"Oh..." Lionel took notes. "Imagined by a castaway on an island, found by two scientists!"

"Co-co, cococococo!" Coco replied.

"Also, 'co-co' is all she can say...." noted Lionel.

"Look at all these people! This is gonna take FOREVER!" exclaimed Buttercup. "We need to split up!"

"But Mac is technically the only one who is 'it'!" Wilt replied. "He needs to find everyone for it to count."

"Well, since this is an extreme situation, we can bend the rules a little," Mac suggested. "I grant you all 'It Status'. Now let's split up and find Dee Dee!"

"Right!" Blossom and Cath replied.

"Gotcha!" Atticus said, opening one door only to find a bunch of other imaginary friends. "Whoops... No Dee Dee here."

"There you are, World!" Phoebe smiled, finding her new imaginary friend in the closet.

"Darn!" exclaimed World.

Buttercup and Wilt found a bunch of other friends hiding in the attic, but no Dee Dee there. Coco and Bubbles found a few more hiding under the carpet, but no sign of Dee Dee.

"Hey, that kid just came out of the closet." Cath laughed about her own joke.

World and Phoebe just looked confused at what Cath said as they helped on the search.

Soon...

"No luck!" Blossom pouted.

"Is this everyone?" Buttercup asked Mac.

"Not quite... Bloo is still missing," Mac replied. "Dee Dee must be with him!"

"Are you guys looking for someone?" A voice soon asked before coming to join them.

"Super Power Man!" Atticus beamed to his old imaginary friend.

"Gurglin' gigawatts! Nice to meet'cha!" Lionel exclaimed, shaking his hand. "We happen to be looking for Bloo, since he's been hiding all day! You seen him?"

"Bloo, huh?" Super Power Man replied. "I think I saw him upstairs somewhere with this new friend in the house."

"Thanks, SPM!" Lionel replied. "Going up!"

"No problem." Super Power Man smiled to them.

"Another perfectly miserable day... But I may as well look my best," A voice said from behind one bedroom door. "Oh, fantastic... Aaaaugh!!!!" The voice then screamed.

"I think I found them." Patch sighed, recognizing the voice.

"Who is that, Natasha Fatale?" Cath scoffed from the voice.

"Nope....worse," remarked Lionel. "YOIKS! Looks like sumthin' a Picasso painting spat up!"

"Duchess." Cherry and Atticus sighed.

"The jig is up!" Bloo cried out as he ran with his new friend. "Come on, Dee Dee, let's make a break for it!"

"Those scoundrels!" Duchess glared and pointed out to the others. "They went that way!"

"Come on!" Mac told the others.

"But first, let's put on a song for the Scooby-Doo chase scene." Cath said as she took out a random record.

"This is a fan fiction! Nobody's gonna be able to hear it!" Lionel replied.

"But it's a running joke." Cath pouted.

"Yeah, about your running jokes..." Cherry said, a bit uneasily.

"Come on, let's go!" Phoebe piped up, taking Cherry by her hand to run with her. "We gotta get that Dee Dee girl, Miss Cherry!"

"Aw, don't call me 'Miss', that makes me feel old." Cherry replied.

"Besides, this should be over quick, so there won't be any time for a chase scene soundtrack anyway!" Lionel added as they took off after Bloo and Dee Dee.

"I really love hanging out here." Phoebe smiled.

"I thought you might like it." World smiled back to her.

"Bloo, stop!" Mac called out.

"NEVER!" Bloo called back.

The both of them took a left into Mr. Herriman's office.

"Master Blooregard, what is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed Mr. Herriman.

"Mr. Herriman, I'll explain later!" replied Bloo. "Hide us!!"

But at that point, Mac and the others had come in. "Found ya, Bloo!" said Mac. "It's OVER!"

"Give up, Bloo! There's nowhere left to run!" Phoebe added.

"You'll have to tag us first!" Bloo glared, backing up against the wall with Dee Dee.

"Please! Dee Dee is our friend!" Blossom told him. "She is mutated and bouncing through universes! We need to bring her back home to help her!"

Bloo looked wide-eyed to Dee Dee. "'Zat true?"

Suddenly, Dee Dee hiccuped, zapping away yet again.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

"Wow... She's really good at hide and seek..." Bloo replied.

"Oh, no!" groaned Patch.

"Here we go again!" sighed Lionel.

"Doing this all the time over and over is starting to bug me!" Cath complained. "Can't we just bring Dee Dee back here by, oh, I dunno, magic?"

"No." Cherry said.

"Why not?" Cath asked.

"If we solved EVERY SINGLE task with magic, there wouldn't be much of a story, now would it?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah! Plus, we'd never learn to do anything under our own power!" Lionel added. "Magic can only guide you a little of the way, but you can't rely on it to solve every problem!"

"We better go back to Dexter now." Cherry said.

"Who's Dexter? Who's Dexter?" Phoebe smirked, jumping on her back. 

"Friend of ours." Cherry replied.

"And knowing him, he won't be too happy about this!" Lionel sighed. "So you better keep that world-renowned temper of yours under control, Cath!"

Cath just firmly pouted with her arms crossed.

"Okay, Phoebe, we gotta go," Cherry told the young witchling, taking her off of her back. "We'll see you later."

"Can I tell Thor I saw you guys?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure! ...As long as he doesn't get jealous." Cherry replied.

"Who the heck is Thor?" Cath then asked.

"He's Drell's nephew," explained Lionel. "He's a good guy, but he's a little dim: think Season 1 Patrick, before he became a complete doofus."

"Oh. Okay." Cath said.

"See ya, Bebe," Atticus smiled to the girl. "Thanks for helping us."

"Sure thing." Phoebe smiled back.

And in a crackling flash, they were back in Professor Utonium's laboratory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, guys, we don't want you to take this the wrong way, but--" Timber began softly.

"You have failed miserably in every respect!" Dexter scolded.

"Hey! This whole thing is YOUR fault, Dexter!" Buttercup glared.

"Now, now, let's not turn against another." The Professor tried to calm down his tough daughter.

"Well, it IS!" Cath added with a bit of a wolf growl. "Dexter, none of this would've happened if it wasn't for you!"

"How is it MY fault that my stupid seester ate the bracelet and got turned into a monster?!" retorted Dexter.

"You put it there!" Cath glared.

The others looked unimpressed with that retort.

"This is on you anyway, Wolf Girl!" Dexter told Cath. "All of you! With every failure the structure of reality becomes more and more fragile!"

"Which is why, after much discussion and consideration, we have called in a consultant." The Professor declared.

"Consultant?" Blossom asked.

"At this rate, I'll trust anybody who comes through that door if you guys do." Patch told Dexter, the Professor, and Timber Spruce.

"MOJO JOJO!!!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Yes!" exclaimed the green chimpanzee. "Mojo Jojo, CONSULTANT: A professional of a specific focus to consult and to dispense knowledge from his area of expertise!!"

"WHAT?!" Cath snapped. "If you think I'm gonna trust him, you're nuts!"

"You guys can't be serious!" Blossom said to the Professor and Timber Spruce.

"He's our greatest enemy!" Buttercup glared.

"Well... He HAS helped us before." Bubbles smiled thoughtfully.

"Oh, I remember: in the episode 'Forced Kin'!" Lionel replied. "That last scene where Mojo beat the crap out of that giant robot with his own bare hands was hysterical!"

"That was amazing!" Cherry agreed.

"Ooh! We gotta do something like that for Cartoon Network City! Please, can we?!" Cath gushed, shaking Cherry a bit hopefully.

"We'll think about it..." Cherry replied. "Anyway, back to the main situation at hand."

"Alright." Cath shrugged.

"Okay, Bubbles, what's this about?" Cherry asked Mojo, though referencing another monkey and not talking about the Powerpuff Girl who looked confused since that was her name.

"Indeed! The Professor, this teen boy, and this so-called boy genius have expressed the need for a trap, and I, Mojo Jojo, am an expert at trap-setting and trap success!" Mojo replied. "I will capture Dee Dee and save the multiverse. In fact, I have already formulated the perfect plan!"

"Not surprised about that." Atticus smiled.

"That's great, Mojo, but why help us?" Cath then demanded. "What's in it for you?"

"We promised we'd loan him some money." Timber replied.

"I'm broke." Mojo added.

"Fine, we'll go along with this," replied Blossom. "But we're keeping an eye on you, Mojo."

Mojo nodded in response.

"I figure for the next place, we might need disguises," Lionel replied. "Mine is a little bit 80's-inspired."

"Can't knock the 80's." Cherry chuckled.

"Yeah, your favorite decade." Cath replied.

Lionel shrugged before spazzing out, and bouncing around the room before turning into Monster (from "My Pet Monster") in a shower of fireworks and spinning. "Mons-terrific!" he exclaimed.

"What is that?" Cath asked.

"It's from a show he likes called My Pet Monster from the 80's." Cherry said.

"I guess it didn't last long?" Cath replied.

"It only lasted 13 episodes," explained Lionel. "But for the time it ran, it was a pretty decent cartoon. Maybe it could make a comeback since Hasbro owns the rights now!"

Everyone else soon used their own disguises as they went to the next universe. They were suddenly in a summer camp which had anthropomorphic animals in it in scout uniforms.

"Just remember that we're watching you, Monkey Boy." Cath warned Mojo.

"I know." Mojo replied.

They soon came to join the campfire to blend in. Lionel was in his monster form, Cherry was a panther, Mo was a typical domesticated dog, Buttercup appeared to be a cat, Bubbles was a bunny rabbit, Blossom appeared to be a moose, Patch was in an anthropomorphic form of himself, Atticus was a wolf-dog, and Cath was a typical wolf.

"The roasting if the marshmallows is fun and exciting," said Mojo. "But I wish to hear more about the forest monster!"

"Smooth." replied Buttercup sarcastically.

"All I know is that it only comes out when there's food around, and next time it does, I'm snapping a pic for the Camp Kidney Natural Oddity Showcase!" Lazlo smiled, showing that he had a camera. 

"Where did these new kids say you were from again?" Raj then asked.

They soon heard a cracking noise.

"What was that?!" Mojo gasped.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Cath replied.

"Ridiculous! Preposterous! Foolishness! Mojo does not get scared!" The chimp replied.

"FOOOOOOOOD!!!" A voice growled before the campers freaked out, seeing Dee Dee in her monster form.

"There she is!" Cherry told the others.

"NOW!" Mojo signaled.

The Powerpuff Girls and Atticus then surrounded Dee Dee, using their laser eyes which signaled the trap, ensnaring Dee Dee instantly.

"We got her!" cheered Lionel.

"And now hit the button on the side, Patch!" Mojo called out. "It will fill the containment unit with Chemical Y mist, reversing her mutation and returning her to normal!"

"Right!" Patch replied as he hit the button.

They soon waited a few moments.

Cherry soon heard her phone go off and took it out as Cath seemed to be jealous she couldn't use HER laser eyes or push the button when Patch did it before she oohed to her wolf friend. "You are in trou-ble~"

"What?" asked Lionel.

"Drell wants to have a word with Cathleen as soon as we report back to him." Cherry replied.

"What?! But I didn't even do anything!" Cath complained.

"You've been griping and complaining about not getting to be the big hero for most of this special, and yet you still don't get that it's not about being the best!" Lionel replied.

"Probably why he wants to talk to her," Cherry said. "Surprised that Drell even knows how to text..." She then mumbled a bit.

"Guess he had time to learn?" shrugged Lionel.

"Are we good, Mojo?" Cherry asked.

"That should be enough," Mojo replied. "You may release her."

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked.

"Um... Be ready, just in case." Mojo said.

Eventually, the machine opened up, bringing out Dee Dee as she looked a bit woozy. "Where AM I...?"

"Looks like she's back to normal." Atticus replied.

"You know, I wasn't sure about trusting you, Mojo, but sometimes it DOES pay to think like a super-villain!" Buttercup smirked.

Mojo beamed to that in response.

"But what about the transporter bracelet she swallowed?" Blossom asked, referring to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee then burped out the bracelet, allowing Mojo to yoink it away.

"And here's the double-cross," Lionel replied. "Can't say I didn't expect this."

"Me neither." Cath agreed.

"Yes, yoink! I, Mojo Jojo, am yoinking this; the powerful and magnificent transportation bracelet from you, the foolish and far too trusting Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo laughed as he nabbed the bracelet before laughing. "Hahahahahaha!"

"Mojo, no!" Mo cried out.

Mojo soon zapped himself away.

"He double-crossed us!" Cath growled. "I KNEW this would happen, but none of you listened to me!"

"Oh, stuff it already," Lionel snapped. "Let's get back to the lab and see if Professor has a plan!"

"Hi there, Powerpuff Girls and Adventure Group, Dexter here, I take it you found my sister?" Dexter's voice said on Blossom's bracelet.

"We did, but we have an even bigger problem now!" Blossom replied.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about." Dexter's voice stated.

"So you already know?" Lionel asked. "Great. This way we don't have to waste time explaining!"

"Let's get back to Dexter's." Atticus suggested.

"Bring Dee Dee." Mo added as she took the ballerina's hand.

And in another crackle, the group was off once more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Give up, Mojo!" Blossom soon glared with her sisters.

"Never! Soon the entire multiverse will be at the mercy of my malevolent monkey machinations!" Mojo replied.

"Alliteration!" Cherry said in a CinemaSins voice.

"Also, ripping off Into the Spider-Verse!" Lionel added. "Double Ding!"

Cath soon used her own laser eyes just as Mojo zapped himself away. 

"Are you guys okay?" Cherry asked Dexter, Timber Spruce, and the Professor.

"What did he just do?" Blossom added.

"He downloaded all of my work on the multiverse!" Dexter replied. "With that knowledge and that transportation bracelet, he could be unstoppable!"

"He's gonna turn the Toonyverse...into the Mojoverse!" Lionel exclaimed. "Talk about a revolting development!"

Cherry and Atticus both shuddered from that image.

"We have to go after him!" Blossom cried out. "Dexter, can you trace where he went?"

"It looks as though he has gone to his volcano headquarters!" Dexter replied. "We have to hurry!"

"We?" Buttercup asked.

"Ah, yes... Dexter, Timber Spruce, and I have been working on a little side-project." The Professor explained.

"It's go time!" Dexter added.

"Let's see it, then!" Atticus replied.

The Professor, Dexter, and Timber Spruce soon suited up together as they presented something to the group which came in the form of a giant robot fighter.

"Ready?" The Professor smiled.

"Ready!" Timber Spruce and Dexter replied.

"I want one!" Buttercup and Cath beamed.

"It looks like that robot fighter from Power Rangers!" Cherry added.

"Who I've never met." Cath's eyes slanted slightly.

"You mean the MegaZord or Ninjor?" asked Lionel.

"MegaZord, yes." Cherry replied.

"Oh, sweet!" Lionel exclaimed. "Everybody in!"

"I'm coming too!" Dee Dee spoke up.

"No way, Dee Dee!" Dexter glared at his sister. "This whole thing is your fault to begin with! Let the professionals handle this!"

"Let's go!" Blossom told the others.

Dee Dee pouted and sat on the sidewalk as she was soon left all alone.

"Alright people, this is it! The final stretch of the race, the last lap!" Lionel exclaimed. "So let's make it a GOOD one!"

"Poor Dee Dee, I feel a little bad for her." Patch frowned.

"A little, but not by much," Mo replied. "She shouldn't have been in the lab to begin with, plus she DID start this."

"That's a good point though," Patch said. "This has been quite the crossover crisis."

"No, that's the prequel." Cherry smirked with a wink about a little in-joke.

Lionel chuckled at that.

Drell soon teleported over as they left and he looked around before seeing Dee Dee sulk alone. "Hey, what's your problem?" he then asked.

"I doomed the multiverse." Dee Dee pouted.

"Oh?" Drell replied. "How'd you do that?"

"I was just trying to hang out with the Powerpuff Girls and that Adventure Group, but of course I ended up trashing my brother's lab and turned into a dimension-hopping monster instead," Dee Dee sighed. "I really wanted to show them some dance moves. No matter what I do, I just make everything worse."

"Well, at least you aren't malicious or cruel like your brother would become in Seasons 3 and 4." Drell muttered to himself.

"Hm?" asked Dee Dee.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Drell grinned innocently. "Erm... Anyway. In my experience, no one MEANS to turn into a dimensional-hopping monster. Sounds like you were just being yourself. It could've happened to anybody."

They soon saw a strange formation in the sky.

"And it looks like there's a new signal in the sky." Drell then said.

"Oh, no! My brother, the Adventure Group, and the Powerpuff Girls must be in trouble!" Dee Dee cried out before running off. "I have to go help them!"

"Good luck, kid," replied Drell. "You're gonna need it."

"Thanks, Weird Al Newman!" Dee Dee smiled before running off.

"What?!" Drell snapped before looking in his mirror. "Seriously, where does that come from?"

But Dee Dee didn't hear the rest, because she was off on her own mission!

Meanwhile...

"Mojo, you have to stop this!" Atticus cried out. "The multiverse is already in a fragile state from Dee Dee's rampage!"

"If you keep this up, all of existence will be destroyed!" Dexter added.

"I see you're finally catching on, boys, perhaps you ARE as smart as they say," Mojo said to them. "But all of my destruction of existence is only the first part of my multi-part evil plan! Once the multiverse is destroyed, I will use this machine and your gathered knowledge of the previous multiverse to rebuild it as... THE MOJOVERSE!"

We are then shown a bunch of characters altogether in Mojo's shape or form in some way or another.

"Gross." Cath grimaced.

"Whoa... Mojoverse? Mondo grossage!" Lionel remarked.

"Yeah!" Cath said. "I'd rather watch Teen Titans Go than be apart of that."

"Pretty good plan, Mojo..." A voice said.

"Dee Dee..." The adventure group gasped.

"Dee Dee!" Mojo glared at the ballerina.

"I only have one question," Dee Dee beamed as she came in front of a big red button, looking deviously towards the chimp. "What does THIS button do?"

"She's gonna press it!" Patch snickered.

"No! Little girl! Do not push that--" Mojo cried out only for it to be too late. "Button..."

"Warning! Critical Overload!" The computer alerted Mojo. "Destruction imminent!"

"No! There must be a way to stop this!" Mojo panicked.

"Don't worry, Mojo; I think I know what this one does." Dee Dee said, pushing another button to free the others who were trapped.

"Yippee, Yappee, Yahooey! We're free!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now let's scram!"

"Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey?" Cath asked.

"I think he's just using it for a quote." Cherry replied.

"Also it's a reference to a segment from the Peter Potamus show," Lionel added. "I figured since you're a Hanna-Barbera fan, you'd appreciate it."

"Well, I do." Cath replied. 

"At least now they're getting along." Atticus said to Cherry.

"I think a certain warlock's going to have a word with her though after this is over." Cherry replied.

"Most likely." Mo nodded.

"Dee Dee! You did it!" Dexter beamed to his sister. "You saved the multiverse!"

"Now to save ourselves!" Blossom narrowed her eyes. "This place is about to go up in a mushroom cloud!"

"No! My Mojoverse!" Mojo cried out only to be yoinked away.

Timber Spruce soon made the robot hands grab Dee Dee and Mojo before flying off with the Powerpuff Girls along with Atticus, Cath, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch.

"Yeeeha!" Lionel whooped. "And that brings an end to Mojo's scheme!"

"Now, let's get back to the lab!" Cherry told the others.

They soon left and were now back in Dexter's lab.

"Sorry again for causing all of this everybody." Dee Dee smiled apologetically.

"You saved the day, Dee Dee!" Bubbles beamed.

"Yeah, we never could have stopped Mojo Jojo without you!" Buttercup added.

"From this day on, you're an honorary Powerpuff Girl!" Blossom decreed.

"Ex-CUSE me!" Dexter said. "I believe it was MY intellect that cleaned up after that maniac monkey and restored the structure of the Multiverse!!"

"All right, fine, you're an honorary Powerpuff Girl too." Blossom smiled, hugging him.

Dexter looked away with a small sigh, though blushed from the hug.

"And so all of existence is safe again!" The PPG's narrator announced. "Thanks to the combined strength, genius, and... Er... Button pushing of the Powerpuff Girls!"

Everyone then posed together like in a typical ending for a Powerpuff Girls.

"Well, that was really something." Cherry said.

"What's the next adventure?" Cath wondered.

Drell soon appeared behind her, crossing his arms which made the others back away nervously.

"Aw, come on, you guys, I wasn't that bad!" Cath told them. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you or said anything stupid! Can't we just make up and be friends again? That's what being friends is all about, right? You told me that, Cherry!" 

"Eh....let's just see what the big guy wants," replied Patch.

"What about him?" Cath asked.

Drell soon spun her around to make their eyes meet.

"Oh! Hi, Drell... Did you see how good we did out there?" Cath asked as he seemed to be glaring at her, crossing her arms as he looked a bit angered with her. "Having an adventure with those guys felt amazing! ...Right? Uh... I didn't even go wolf this time, cuz you know, being a wolf is my forte. I mean, Cherry likes vampires, Atticus likes Wiccans, and I like werewolves. Nothing wrong with that, right? ....I'm in trouble, aren't I?" 

"Sure SEEMS like it," replied Lionel. "Good luck."

"You should all hear this for the future." Drell said.

"Okay, what is it?" Cath asked.

"Cathleen... As of today, you are suspended from adventures for a while," Drell told her. "I tried to let it slide when you were pretty much badmouthing Atticus when you met Rocky & Bullwinkle. You were mostly complaining about how he was 'trying to steal your spotlight'. I'd like to remind everyone that this isn't about popularity or who's better than who. I want you all to be friends, and I know, Friendship is Magic sounds girly to you, but I recommend you watch a few episodes. You might learn something."

"When will I be unsuspended?" Cath asked.

"When I say so," Drell told her. "You are dismissed." 

"Well, I'm not watching some girly pony cartoon," Cath then said. "Can I still see Rex?"

"That's up to him." Drell replied. 

"Looks like she got off easy," Lionel remarked. "Relatively speaking."

"Dang it, it's not fair!" Cath complained.

"I'll see you all on the cruise." Drell told the others.

"If you have to be with Hilda though, keep the noise down?" Cherry replied. "I don't wanna imagine what goes on when you two are off the clock."

"I don't know if I can promise that." Drell chuckled.

"Can I go on the cruise?" Cath asked. "I mean, that's not an adventure, right?"

"Sorry, Cath, but you're not going." Cherry said.

"Why?!" Cath asked.

"Because it's an Equestrian experience!" The others reminded her. 

"And, like you said, you didn't want anything to do with 'some girly pony cartoon'." Lionel added.

The others soon walked off, giving her a lot to think about.

"Guys, I wasn't rough with her, was I?" Cherry asked. "I mean, I DO have fun with Cath, I really do, she's one of my best friends, but... I don't wanna hurt her." 

"Hey, we did the right thing," Lionel replied. "She just needs time to think."

"It'll be okay, Cherry," Atticus soothed. "I promise you."

"Thanks, guys." Cherry sighed to them. 

"No problem," said Mo. "We got your back."

They soon kept walking off until they saw Thor who smiled to them.

"Oh, hai Thor." Cherry said.

"Sorry to bug you, but I wanted to see what you guys were doing." Thor smiled. 

"Well, we just finished up a particularly hectic adventure." replied Lionel.

"Anything I might've seen?" Thor asked.

"Well, we saw the Powerpuff Girls." Patch said.

"...Isn't that a girly thing?" Thor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How dare you?!" Cath glared as she ran up to him. "Just because the main characters are girls doesn't mean it's a girly thing! They fight crime all the time and go on life-endangering adventures all the time, but you wouldn't know unless you weren't so narrow-minded and give it a chance rather than judge it by how it looks."

"Gotcha!" Thor smirked to her. 

"And yet, YOU always judge MLP: Friendship is Magic without having actually seen it," Lionel said to Cathleen. "Hypocrisy at its finest!"

Cath just stood there with wide eyes as she had been shown the light.

"So, Thor, you know the Powerpuff Girls, right?" Cherry then asked.

"A little bit," Thor said. "Mostly from Bebe, but I've never actually SEEN them. I know though that they're hardcore for a group of Kindergartners." 

"Great!" Lionel replied. "Sadly, the merchandise was more stereotypically girly...which is why Craig McCracken made the movie so epically violent during the fight scenes!"

"Yeah, can't really avoid that," Thor shrugged. "Uncle Drell's told me some things though when I thought they were girly and annoying at first. Then I had to babysit Bebe, and I saw the theme song, and I said 'Holy shoot, did that girl just kick that guy's face with blood and teeth flying out?'." 

"Eh, that's fair," replied Lionel. "Point is, you can't judge a book by its cover!"

"Yeah... I guess..." Thor shrugged with a bashful smile. "What're you guys about to do now?"

"Get ready for Spring Break." Mo said.

"Oh! Yeah!" Thor smiled. "Me and Zoe are pretty psyched about that." 

"Kinda thought we started on that at the end of Ralph Wrecks the Internet, but okay." Lionel replied.

"Timing!" Thor smiled. "...Right?"

"Uh... Sure...?" Mo smiled politely to him. 

Lionel shrugged. "Okay."

"Yay, friends!" Thor beamed before hugging them all.

"Hey!" Cath complained.

"Oh, I don't know you, but hi there!" Thor smiled to her. 

"That's Cathleen," Lionel replied. "One of Cherry's other friends. Long story."

"I guess since you're Drell's nephew, you're rough, tough, and aggressive like him?" Cath guessed to Thor.

"Oh, I don't know about all of THAT," Thor smiled, shaking his hand to her. "I'm big and strong like Uncle Drell, but I usually use my muscle for sports, like in football. Right, Atticus?"

"Oh, too right!" Atticus smiled to his best guy friend. "That's also how we met. I was the newest player for the football team in school, and Thor and I became buddies."

"Yeah, pretty much," Lionel replied. "I don't exactly remember when it was that I met him, though..."

"Oh, that was--... That thing with--..." Thor tried to think, but felt stumped himself. "Cherry, when DID I meet Lionel?"

"I dunno at the top of my head, but I just remember that when you guys met, you were like brothers." Cherry replied.

"Huh... Wow." Lionel replied.

"Even if we had a little competition going for a while since I liked Cherry for a while." Thor said.

"Like, like like?" Cath asked.

"Yeah." Thor smiled.

"Drell's nephew fell in love with YOU!" Cath laughed at Cherry before stopping. "Oh, uh, I mean, poor you."

"It's not that funny, Cath." Cherry said.

"You're right..." Cath said before laughing again. "It's hilarious!"

"Gee... Thor, I think Cath wants one of your world-famous bear hugs!" Lionel remarked.

"Oh, do you think she needs a hug?" Thor asked.

"Hold up, pal, my aunt's Power Girl, and I'm a werewolf, Drell says I'm descended from Moro so--" Cath glared.

"Mm~" Thor smiled as he hugged Cath anyway tightly. "You smell like a steakhouse."

Lionel gave a wheezing chuckle, Muttley style. "Better you than ME!"

"Okay, you can let go! I mean it! STOP!" Cath growled like a wolf.

"Do you really think just because you're a werewolf it means you can scare me away right away?" Thor smiled innocently.

"Drell's his uncle, I think he had a lifetime of nightmares." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"He's kinda used to seeing scary stuff," shrugged Lionel. "A werewolf might be the scariest thing YOU can imagine...but for him, it was Tuesday."

"Well, what DOES scare you?" Cath glared to Thor. "I bet I can scare you if I wanted to."

"If I were you, I'd stop making werewolves come off as high and mighty," Thor smiled innocently. "Sure, you can eat people with black hearts, change under a full moon, and only eat meat, but I don't see why that's supposed to scare me."

"I could eat YOU!" Cath told him.

"Okay, go ahead then," Thor smiled, putting her down and held out his hand. "Bite me. I dare you."

Cath looked to him and soon took his hand as her fangs came out and she looked up and down at him, but soon sighed. "I can't do it."

"I knew you couldn't." Thor smirked.

"Shut up!" Cath glared as she growled before letting out a blood-chilling howl that nearly shook the town.

"Oh, my... You can howl so loud that you disturb people..." Thor said with a bit of a yawn. "I'm sure that scares them all the time on your and Cherry's adventures, especially when you told Atticus how your wolves are not like regular wolves that are apparently supposed to scare him." 

"Did Thor just get all deadpan?" Mo asked, unable to resist laughing.

"Whoa! Welcome to the Snark Side of the Force!" Lionel applauded.

"We're not trying to be mean, we're just trying to help you." Cherry told Cath.

"But you NEVER TAKE IT!!" Lionel added.

"I'm stupid." Cath sighed.

"No, you're not," Thor told her. "You should just learn from your mistakes so we can all have fun."

"Yeah! That's what we've been trying to teach you this whole time!" Atticus replied.

"I guess..." Cath said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we gotta go," Cherry replied. "We have some other new adventures to take care of, and sorry, but it looks like you aren't invited. I don't wanna sound like a jerk, but... See you later."

"Yeah." The others replied.

Cath pouted to them as she soon went back home.

"I missed you guys, did you have fun?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, it sure was something," Cherry said. "Maybe you can meet the Nicktoons."

"That sounds cool." Thor smiled hopefully.

"Have we done Home on the Range in this universe?" asked Lionel. "That could be a cool way to kill time until that happens."

"I'm open for it," Atticus said. "I feel like that movie's overlooked by a lot of Disney fans."

"Yeah, it's not THAT bad," Cherry replied. "I mean, I loved it as a kid, and I see some problems now that I'm older, but it's pretty underrated if you ask me."

"I haven't seen it yet," Lionel said. "But we probably could this weekend."

Cherry took out a DVD for him to borrow until further notice and soon went to go back home. "Well, I gotta go home and recharge my social batteries." she then said.

"Let's all meet up once Lionel is ready for that adventure until then." Atticus suggested.

The others agreed and then split up until the next time they would meet up for their next adventure. Lionel followed behind Cherry, trotting with all the enthusiasm of a young schoolgirl...or a really happy old man. Some of the others chuckled a bit playfully to that.

"You should make it a crossover with Cow & Chicken!" Cath called out to Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch.

"Nah, it says that's already been done!" Lionel replied. "I checked the database!"

"Aww..." Cath pouted from the distance.

The End soon appeared to end the story from any further delay.

"Yep, it's pretty much over now," Lionel shrugged. "Catch ya later! And stay tuned for Cherry's Adventures of Back to the Future and Home on the Range; coming--Well, soon I guess!"

"Soon is fair enough." Cherry smirked a bit mysteriously.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lionel replied, holding the DVD up. "Now let's go watch this thing!"

They soon ran off together, which would continue in the next story, so keep your eyes peeled and your imagination ready for another story on the way. But until then, this is THE END for now!


End file.
